Te encontraré de nuevo
by WTTM
Summary: Una historia que intenta sanar mi propio corazon del vacio que dejó el DJ de KSB Una esperanza ligada a que un dia Hinako sensei nos regale un extra que cierre las heridas y reviva el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Despedida

\- "Todo fue como un suspiro..." decía frente a la nada, hablando al cielo sin esperar una respuesta... Sin embargo, siempre que lo hacía una brisa suave tocaba su mejilla, simulando una caricia... Y haciéndole sonreír.

Era igual a esa última caricia que le dedicó, junto a la última sonrisa con la que se despidió...

\- "Lo siento..." - susurraba suave y pausadamente, como cuando estas entrando a un sueño profundo, uno al cual aún no estaba listo para entrar... No todavía.

\- "Por qué?" - pretendió desconocer a qué se refería... Le miraba dulcemente, de forma tan amable que parecía que nada pasaba... Pero por dentro, estaba gritando, conteniendo las ganas de llorar... No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no podía detenerlo, no podía mostrar la desesperación e impotencia que sentía... Esta vez no había medio para detenerlo, su medicina milagrosa esta vez no podía sanarlo, ninguna de las enseñanzas que tenía podrían revertir lo que estaba pasando y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tenía que dejarlo ir y tenía que ser de la mejor manera posible...

El tiempo se les estaba acabando, el sueño le ganaba y todavía necesitaba expresarse... No podía irse sin estar seguro de algo.

\- "Oye... Estarás bien?..." finalmente le ganó a ese sueño que lo envolvía, logrando sacarse la duda desde dentro de su ser, no podía irse sin saberlo...

\- " ... Estoy preocupado por ti" y junto a esta declaración tocó su mejilla y le miró...

\- "Estaré bien" - sonreía - "... Podré lograrlo gracias a todos los recuerdos que me dejas, desde el momento en que te quedaste a mi lado"...

Sonreía, jamás dejó de hacerlo... Y aunque las lágrimas brotaron lentamente no era por angustia o desesperanza... Pareciera que era un llanto de agradecimiento, no podía verlo partir con tristeza en su rostro, no esta vez...

Ya tendría toda una vida, lo que le quedara... Para añorar su presencia o llorar su ausencia.

\- "Te arrepientes... " soltaba entre lágrimas y sonrisas disimuladas.

Su caricia perdía fuerza y ahora era él quien la mantenía fuertemente entre sus dedos... El tiempo se agotaba

\- "Fuiste feliz?..." preguntó

Sonrió... Sutil y dulcemente...

\- "Ahhhh... Fue muy divertido" su tan sutil forma de evadirlo todo imperó hasta el final... Pero jamás negó con sus actos que desde que le conoció jamás dejó de preocuparse y amarlo a su manera...

Tanto lo quiso, que lo dejo todo... Todo lo dejo por él...

Y quizá en otra vida... Volvería a hacerlo...

Solo por él... 


	2. Chapter 2

Espera

Una noche helada se suscitaba en ese paraje boscoso, ahora marchito por la llegada del invierno y su implacable capa blanca de hielo y nieve. Era la primera ventisca de la temporada y eso auguraba un invierno largo y frío.

Desde la seguridad de su cueva, observaba la tormenta entre sueños, con la mirada perdida veía y a la vez no la entrada de su hogar ... No recordaba exactamente cómo había regresado, pero estaba agradecido de haber logrado llegar; hubiera sido peligroso estar iniciando hibernación y quedar dormido a la intemperie.

Es verdad que nada lo retenía ya en ese mundo, pero morir congelado no era opción válida tampoco; tenía una misión, una que su corazón atesoro como el motivo por el cual seguir respirando cada día.

Añoraba estar afuera, específicamente extrañaba un lugar en el monte, un paraje muy hermoso y con mucha luz en época de sol, pero con la llegada del invierno, ahora estaba demasiado expuesto y desolado para alguien como él, que debía hibernar y guarecerse.

Si por él hubiera sido, dormiría ahí… de hecho alguna vez lo intentó, pero no duró mucho antes de prácticamente arrastrarse de regreso a casa temblando y prácticamente congelado .

Reflexionaba hacia sus adentros... - "Cuántos inviernos ... han pasado? " - en realidad había perdido la cuenta, después de que se marchó el tiempo perdió sentido y los días parecían iguales … la llegada del frío, anunciaba la llegada de la nieve y su inminente letargo, solo por eso sabía que era tiempo de despedirse.

En esta fría estación, hasta el articular palabra era complicado, su instinto le ordenaba dormir, pero su corazón se resistía lo más que podía; esta ocasión muy apenas había logrado regresar, después de haber ido a ese lugar y despedirse más a fuerza que de ganas.

Sabía que no debía haber ido esta ocasión, su cuerpo entumecido, el ardor de sus ojos arenosos y la debilidad eran indicios de que el tiempo de dormir había llegado … pero como en la última estación y en la anterior a esa, se resistía a irse a dormir … simplemente no podía pasar todo un invierno sin visitarlo, sin hablarle, sin cuidarlo… sin cuidar lo que de él quedaba, eso mismo que lo mantenía con vida cada día.

\- "Lo siento... No quiero ... dej..ar...te" - insistía en observar hacia afuera, veía entre la ventisca una figura conocida, que deseaba alcanzar... Alucinaba probablemente por el sueño que le envolvía.

Se esforzó, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido, con un par de lágrimas que adornaban la comisura de sus ojos y su brazo extendido hacia la nada...

\- "Ufff... Por fin..." - decía una sombra que se aproximaba al muchacho dormido - "cada vez es más complicado mantenerte a salvo en el invierno Kuma - kun" -.

Lo decía por experiencia, de no ser por él esta vez si hubiera caído dormido bajo la nieve que comenzó a caer sobre ese paraje congelado del que no se despegaba, más que para alimentarse.

Día a día su rutina consistía en levantarse, asearse, recolectar comida, llevarla a su lugar favorito, comer a su lado, arreglar la cripta y esperar; de esa forma los inviernos se fueron acumulando hasta perder la cuenta.

Se acercaba al chico sin titubeos, sabía que una vez dormido pasarían algunos días antes de volver a despertar; se dispuso a acomodar su cuerpo y cubrirlo con la manta de piel de conejo que cada año sin falta le proporcionaban para esta temporada invernal; quizás él ya no estaba, pero ese chico era un miembro honorario de esa manada desde hace mucho, jamás lo abandonarían.

Ese fue el deseo de su antiguo líder, uno que él mismo se encargó de cumplir hasta que el tiempo se le acabó; ahora le tocaba a este pícaro personaje y nuevo líder, mantener esa promesa nunca dicha, pero plasmada en cada acción hacia el otro.

\- "Siempre fuiste un tipo peculiar Kuma-kun... Y muy problemático..." - lo miraba de reojo, el oso se veía indefenso y muy solo...

\- "pero... entiendo perfectamente porqué se comportó como lo hizo..." - suspiro

\- "también entiendo porque no podía dejarte solo..."-

Le miraba sincero y con un poco de nostalgia, se movilizó y se dispuso a acomodarlo todo y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo; se lo había prometido a Kanako y los demás integrantes de la manada que aún le recordaban. El también pasaría ahí esa noche, tenía a alguien más a quien saludar antes de marcharse.

~§~

La mañana llegó y después de hacer algunas barricadas con ramas secas y asegurarse de que Kuma estaba sano, se despidió sin esperar respuesta del durmiente y emprendió camino a su siguiente visita.

La ventisca cesó durante la madrugada y cubrió todo de blanco; para cuando salió de la cueva la nieve estaba firme y se podía caminar. Aunque quisiera no podía quedarse, debía proteger a los suyos en otra a montaña, debía regresar.

La distancia no era mucha, pero la nieve dificultaba el paso, debía irse pronto, el invierno es traicionero y el viaje era largo. Se apresuró y llegó finalmente a un pequeño montón de nieve del cual sobresalía una roca muy conocida para él.

\- "Líder!... Tanto tiempo" hablaba pícaro al montículo casi cubierto por la nieve. La piedra sobre ese, ahora, montón de nieve se encontraba limpia, sin un solo rastro de maleza, moho o suciedad; era como si todos los días fuera cuidadosamente pulida y las hierbas a su alrededor fueran podadas para que no echarán raíces y ocultaran el lugar.

\- "Bonito lugar... Ese chico continúa haciendo un excelente trabajo" - comenzaba a hablar a la nada, era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta...

\- "Líder... La manada está a salvo, la crianza está en curso y el territorio asegurado... Nada que preocuparse, dediquese a descansar y observarnos... Kuma-kun esta bien, estuve vigilando y logró alimentarse para el invierno, estará a salvo..." - se quedaba mirando la roca como si pudiera responderle, al mismo tiempo soñaba y pudo ver entre la nieve una figura larga y delgada regresando sobre sus pisadas hacia aquella cueva; abrió grandes sus ojos y finalmente sonrió al verla desaparecer...Tenía idea de quien podría tratarse.

\- "Mmmm... El frío debe estar afectando mis ojos... Neee?" - sonreía pícaro y sincero, también él podía irse tranquilo, sabia que ese tierno y solitario oso estaría bien acompañado durante su sueño.

Se puso serio de nuevo y dijo :

\- "Debo regresar con los demás, volveré antes de la primavera como siempre, para asegurarme que todo esté en orden" - decía mientras hacía una larga y sincera reverencia ante aquella cripta... Y sin más se marchó.

~ § ~

Después de un buen rato de camino, no pudo evitar girar y observar el panorama invernal, que iba dejando trás de sí…

Recordaba aquel primer instante en que decidió vigilarlo de cerca… ese motivo …

Kuma, sentado frente a la cripta… en silencio y sin aparente esperanza …

Isogai se preocupó al ver eso … y decidió visitarlo, vigilarlo de cerca y sin que se diera cuenta; era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo tenía una deuda de honor de por vida.

Deuda que cumpliría gustoso, sin importar cuánto tiempo tomará … con la misma paciencia que ese oso cuidaba y esperaba...

\- "Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, era mi persona favorita en el mundo y vale la pena esperarlo … y poder verle de nuevo" - dijo el oso con una sonrisa sincera a un nada sorprendido Isogai de escucharlo.

\- "Esta bien Kuma -kun, será como quieras …" - tomó su hombro y dijo: "solo ten cuidado, nee?" -

\- "Haiiii" - Kuma sabía que un día su espera se recompensaria.

~§~

Fue en ese momento cuando entendió que cuando se ha decidido de corazón, esperar por algo o alguien, no existe nada capaz de convencerte o alejarte por mucho tiempo, aunque duela.

Sin importar el tiempo que esto tome … 


	3. Chapter 3

Reencuentro

Muchos inviernos pasaron… y en cada uno el amistoso visitante dejaba huellas de su paso por la cueva y esa sutil protección que le brindaba en cada visita; muchas veces le dijo que no era necesario que viniera, y fueron las mismas veces que le ayudo a sobrevivir un invierno más… ese oso tenia la mala costumbre de extralimitarse y casi hibernar en su lugar favorito …

Ese lugar en el que pasaba la mayor parte de su día y su vida se dedicaba a su cuidado … mismo sitio en donde veía pasar cada estación hasta que nuevamente el invierno le alcanzaba.

~§~

\- "Los conejos estuvieron jugando hoy en la pradera … ya casi es tiempo que llegue el otoño, pronto se esconderán, tratare de traerte un poco mañana … sé que son tus favoritos, nee?… "

Hablaba a la nada sin esperar respuesta, pero por más que Isogai le decía que dejará de hablar solo, el nunca lo escuchó …

\- "Hablar solo?… a qué te refieres? Estoy hablando con él … mmmm no me veas como si estuviera loco … es obvio que no me responderá, lo sé …" - meditaba aquel oso en voz alta …

\- "es solo que … siempre me gustó hablar con él… en realidad nunca habló demasiado… era reservado y serio … pero siempre me escuchaba y me regalaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa … por eso ahora no dejo de hacerlo … es mi forma de…" - se queda serio y mirando a la pequeña piedra pulcra y brillante… titubeante y temeroso de que las lágrimas inundarán sus ojos y su voz lo delatara…

Isogai lo entendió …

Desde el día en que Okami había decidido dejarlo todo e ir a buscarlo … entendió que no era solo una deuda de honor … era más que eso, era la necesidad de saberlo a salvo … y lo más extraño era que también él … ese líder uraño y pragmático … solo con Kuma, solo con él se sentía seguro … desde que le conoció no hubo mejor lugar en el mundo que al lado de ese oso singular, que salvó su vida más de una vez …

El silencio imperaba y cada uno divagaba en sus pensamientos mirando a la piedra pulida y hermosa frente a ellos …

Kuma por su parte, podía haber perdido la cuenta de cuantos inviernos había añorado su presencia… pero jamás olvidaría lo importante que fue, es y sería para su vida…

Miró a su pícaro visitante y con una sonrisa triste pero sincera le dice:

\- " Él es mi mundo Isogai … estoy seguro que un día volveremos a vernos y me regañará por haberlo hecho esperar … " -

Isogai lo mira serio y con los ojos aguados; él sabía que el deseo de Kuma era esperar, aunque no sabía exactamente que era eso que esperaba. A veces creía que ni el oso lo sabía … pero nada lo separaría de ese lugar … esa montaña se convirtió en su paraíso, en su hogar y en su prisión...

Así lo había decidido Okami ya hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, desde que decidió no volver a su manada a pesar de que ellos no lo odiaban por dejarlos y olvidar sus responsabilidades como líder…

Solo el lobo sabía cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos que le hicieron aislarse de su amada manada y quedarse al lado de un oso al que busco por más de medio año sin tener la seguridad de saber dónde estaba… lo busco hasta encontrarlo y sorpresivamente no volvió a dejarlo …

Su instinto y un sueño… fueron la razón que le llevaron a buscarlo, pero Kuma nunca supo qué exactamente lo hizo quedarse a su lado … sin embargo, jamás lo cuestiono, lo que hubiera sido lo hacía feliz …

Fue infinitamente feliz el tiempo que duró …

Finalmente, Kuma decidió romper el inquietante silencio …

\- "No te preocupes … cuando el momento llegue, lo sabremos" - le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera - "Muchas gracias por todo …" - sonreía, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Isogai le miraba curioso por lo antes dicho… recordó cada vez que lo veía desde las sombras, contemplando y arreglando esa roca, el lobo no podía evitar sentir nostalgia … y tantos deseos de sacarlo de ahí, pero nunca lo logró … jamás lo hizo. Un invierno más llegó y habiendo hecho su trabajo, partió junto a su manada.

~§~

\- "… ma …" -

Se escuchaba un susurro en el viento que le llamaba.

Esa noche, iluminada por una luna llena, clara y luminosa llegó la primera ventisca que cubrió todo con una tenue, helada y blanca capa de hielo y escarcha …

Kuma había ido a hibernar pronto ese año, no había dado grandes problemas, no opuso gran resistencia a caer ante su instintivo impulso de dormir … y se mostraba tranquilo de no estar junto a su amado Okami en la pradera donde descansaba …

\- "Porqué estás aquí?- preguntaba un muy asombrado Isogai a un oso que hacía arreglos a su cueva.

-" Esperaba verte en… "- fue interrumpido

\- "Me sentía agotado y con frío… el sueño me atacó de pronto … no quise causarte problemas, así que decidí venir a tiempo esta vez … esta será una noche larga y helada porque la tormenta llegará hoy … no te preocupes por mi y regresa antes del anochecer … si no, no podrás volver a tu montaña" -

\- "Estás seguro?" - le miraba dudoso, él también presentía que la tormenta llegaría esa noche y no podría regresar hasta después de un par de días hasta que la nieve se endureciera … el viaje era largo y con los años, se fue haciendo cada vez más pesado para el lobo.

\- "Claro que estoy seguro … perdoname por haberte causado tantos problemas" - decía sin mirar a Isogai - "regresa con tu manada, te necesitan… yo estoy bien" -

Reía dulcemente a un muy asombrado lobo que se quedó mudo ante los acontecimientos de ese año … pero simplemente se dejó llevar por la rutina y haciendo caso omiso a su instinto y a un sentimiento extraño en su interior, partió esa tarde de regreso a su hogar.

~§~

\- " ma … uma … " -

Los primeros días del sueño de hibernación se asemejaban a caer en un vacío, tan profundo y oscuro como un mar abierto en una noche de tormenta … no importaba qué, Kuma no podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos… no podía alcanzarlo, por más que estirará sus manos en su mente, su cuerpo no le obedecía y estaba preso en un mundo de ensoñaciones y susurros disfrazados en la tormenta.

\- "… Kuma … " -

Su sueño no era tranquilo, lo delataban sus ojos forzados y su cuerpo tenso; su corazón y su mente tampoco lo estaban…

Su corazón ansiaba algo ese año más que los otros, ese llamado escondido en el viento que susurraba su nombre le inquietaba; tenía escuchándolo desde antes de que el primer copo de nieve se presentará y se mantuvo en esos meses de sueño.

\- "… Kuma … "

Llegado el tiempo de hibernar, ese sonido se amortiguó con el vacío en que su conciencia se hundió, pero aunque no le escuchaba claramente podía sentirlo y poco a poco le despertó llegado el momento …

Sus ojos arenosos observaban a un costado suyo, distinguían una silueta a la distancia y deseaba alcanzarla … la reconocía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin siquiera tocar su mano que el verle ahí de nuevo … velando su sueño y esperando por él, que no dudo en tomar toda la fuerza que le quedaba y arriesgarse … sin importarle nada… Comenzó a moverse torpemente.

Al atravesar la entrada de su cueva, una fuerte ventisca helada lo envolvió junto a un cálido resplandor que deslumbró su vista … se sintió desfallecer, pero una cálida mano sujetó la suya y lo impidió …

Logrando vencer el sueño de hibernación, se movilizó lo más que pudo hasta alcanzarlo…

\- "Kuma …" - ahora lo escuchaba fuerte y claro, y le hacía feliz escuchar su voz de nuevo, era lo que estaba esperando…

~§~

Despertó sobre pasto fresco y húmedo por el primer rocío de la mañana … era de día en un bello paraje lleno de vegetación y del canto de los pájaros alrededor… un hermoso rayo de sol se veía frente a él… cálido, tranquilo y luminoso, llenaba de felicidad su corazón y ya no sentía esa rigidez mortuoria a la que cada año se enfrentaba … se sentía libre y con esperanza … su corazón y su instinto se lo decían, él estaba ahí … él lo había llevado ahí.

Conocía el lugar, era aquel paraje boscoso en el que por ver primera lo encontró … donde por primera vez lo salvó …

Busco un poco más y encontró detrás de sí la piedra pulida y limpia que por tantos años cuido y le sonrió con nostalgia … no por lo que representaba, sino por lo que significaba para él… y comenzó a llorar despacito … con una risilla disimulada, intuía lo que seguía y lo deseaba fuertemente.

Fue entonces que sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro y de inmediato supo quien era … sonrió de nuevo mirando a donde estaba su piedra favorita, pero ya no estaba, un campo de flores ocupaba su lugar … y sonrió más todavía hasta que su llanto se desbordó …

\- Por qué tardaste tanto? -

Sonreía suavemente y con lagrimitas en los ojos … decidió arriesgarse y tocarle también, antes no podía … ahora era diferente …

\- Pensaba que ya me habías abandonado -

\- Kuma tonto, qué crees que soy…? … Un desalmado - le respondió con su singular voz de fastidio… - "es tu culpa por vivir tanto tiempo … me hiciste esperar mucho …" -

Y ahí estaban sus dulces regaños … música para sus oídos y alivio a su corazón … lo había extrañado.

El toque de Kuma se convirtió en agarre de parte del otro, que hizo muy feliz al oso … el llanto y la felicidad le impidieron seguir hablando …

\- " … iko… " (Vamos )

\- " … HAII… " (Si)

Ambos de pie y tomados de la mano caminaron juntos, a esa luz cálida que esperaba por ellos … dejándolo todo, ya nada importaba porque lo que lo hacía feliz había venido a buscarlo por fin …

Se dejó guiar… siguieron adelante y se fundieron con la calidad luz que esperaba por ellos …

No había ya nada que temer … estaban juntos de nuevo.

~§~

El final del invierno se aproximaba, e Isogai regreso como era costumbre, de hecho ese año lo hizo un poco antes, debido a que se había ido intranquilo … pero sus responsabilidades con la manada le impidieron volver, la crianza estaba en curso y debía preparar al que sería el siguiente líder… él tampoco sería eterno, ya de por sí había tenido una larga vida para un lobo …

Un sentimiento le acompañó en su camino de ida y de regreso… triste, pero a la vez consolador que se vio intensificado cuando llegó y encontró la cueva vacía. Sabía donde debía estar …

Al llegar a ese páramo le encontró … recostado a un lado de su persona especial, con una leve cubierta de hielo en sus mejillas y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios …

Comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, porque en su corazón sabía que eso exactamente era lo que ese oso testarudo deseaba y por lo que espero todo ese tiempo … y por fin lo había logrado… por fin la espera había acabado.

\- "… Que te vaya bien amigo mío … hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar …"

Lo dijo sin tristeza en su voz, aunque lloraba…desde hace mucho Isogai deseaba que su espera acabará … y más alegre estuvo cuando al levantar la mirada vio dos figuras claramente conocidas perderse en el horizonte junto al nacimiento del sol… dejando su corazón tranquilo y feliz de haber podido despedirse así.

\- "Eres muy afortunado mi estimado Kuma - kun… y lo sabes verdad?; tu larga espera valió la pena… espero también seas feliz mucho tiempo" - sin más se dispuso a hacer los arreglos necesarios y regresar también a su hogar.

Desde hace mucho había aceptado su misión de cuidar al oso y este último cuidado era el más importante.

~§~

Terminada su tarea, se despidió con una reverencia, un suspiro y un adiós. Sin mirar atrás, emprendió camino a su hogar con una sonrisa en los labios y una lágrima en sus ojos. Su misión finalmente estaba completa, Kuma estaría bien y podía por fin descansar.

Emprendió su camino dejando tras de sí, la misma roca pulcra y limpia, cubierta por el último vestigio de nieve que caía de la temporada invernal … Kuma seguiría ahí pero en distinta forma, ya no estaría solo … por fin era feliz, porque estaba junto a su persona favorita en el mundo.

Y eso hacía que su larga espera, hubiera valido la pena.

De corazón, gracias por leer... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi

Primavera

Época con un sinfín de significados y un montón de posibilidades...

Época de nacimiento y renovaciones...

Tiempo sanar heridas y comenzar de nuevo...

Primavera... Época del Hanabi, florecimiento de los Sakura y época de graduaciones en aquella parte del mundo...

Tiempo de reencuentros... Y oportunidades.

~§~

Una brisa mañanera despeinaba sus cabellos; desde que había llegado a la Universidad, un paraje alejado de los edificios escolares había llamado su atención, convirtiéndolo en su rincón secreto y alejado de su mundo de tristezas y decepciones.

Era un paraje rodeado de Sakuras y hierbas simples; siempre le había parecido un ambiente extrañamente conocido. La estación era la propicia, la vida se abría camino nuevamente ese año, impávida y poderosa.

Ese día sería el último, la última vez en muchos meses en que podría estar ahí y simplemente disfrutar de las sensaciones que ese lugar le transmitía. Era como su ritual personal, estar ahí le traía recuerdos...

Escenas sueltas de una vida compartida... Fragmentos de un tiempo en que no parecía él...  
Sabía que era él, pero no se veía cómo él... Y no le parecía extraño, lo tomaba como algo natural.

Comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos ruido de bocinas y alboroto... Se acercaba el tiempo de despedirse de ese lugar.

Nada cambiaba en ese sitio, le gustaba por lo tranquilo que estaba y porque le ayudaba a pensar cada vez que su mente estaba confundida. La brisa aclaraba sus ideas y tranquilizaban su corazón.

Sin embargo, ese día algo cambio en el paraje; algunos maleantes irrumpieron y destruyeron algunas hierbas y trajeron rocas que estropeaban el paisaje.

No podía dejarlo así, y se puso a arreglar su lugar favorito... Lo que sucediera después ya no lo vería, así que ya no importaría... Pero si estaba en sus manos cuidarlo, lo haría.

Piedra por piedra, las quito del paisaje, tratando de no ensuciarse el elegante traje gris obscuro que portaba para la ocasión. Lo regañarian por ir sucio a un evento tan importante.

Pero al intentar quitar la última de esas rocas se quedó quieto...

Mirando esa roca, se le vinieron imágenes claras de algo que le daba nostalgia, pero que también le llenaba de felicidad...

Un recuerdo más apareció...

\- "... Tonto, ¿qué crees que soy?... Un desalmado..."-

Comenzó a sollozar de la nada...

\- "Es tu culpa... Por vivir tanto tiempo"-

Su corazón le dolió... Ese recuerdo era demaciado vívido... ¿Qué era eso?

\- Oi... ¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme esperar? Baka -

\- Ehh... Senpai-

Y así como la nostalgia le llegó, se esfumó.

Ver y escuchar a su querido Senpai le hacia sentirse pleno, esa sensación de abandono y vacío se sustituyó por seguridad y una calidez disfrazada de orgullo.

Las formas de amar son tan distintas como las formas de caer de las flores de cerezo.

\- No creas que vas a escapar de tu trabajo en Shizuoka evitando la graduación... - Decía malhumorado el pelilargo al ojiverde.

\- ... -

\- Tuve que soportar ver las caras de los idiotas de tu hermano y de Masaki, y no va a ser en vano aguantarme las ganas de golpearlos idiota... -

\- Senpai - le decía con los ojitos llorosos.

\- Iko (vamos) ... todos te están esperando -

\- HAIIII (Sí) -

~§~

Una hermosa ceremonia se llevó a cabo en aquellas instalaciones universitarias.  
Emotivos llantos, abrazos y felicitaciones para aquellos jóvenes que terminaban un ciclo, buscando comenzar el próximo.

Nuestra familia postiza favorita decidió festejar a nuestro angelito como la ocasión ameritaba...

En el Hanabi...

La tía Matsuda preparó toda clase de deliciosa comida tradicional, sin faltar el sushi por supuesto; Kanako ayudó feliz de aprender a preparar comida nueva y estaba encantada de comer todo lo que pudiera.

Souji San llegó de improviso, justo a tiempo para pasar tiempo con su familia. Gustoso de convivir, celebrar, comer y beber. Era el menos enterado de la relación de su hijo con su kohai, pero se sentía tranquilo de que tuviera un amigo.

Kurokawa y Tomoe no pudieron estar presentes, sin embargo convivieron con ellos vía Skype y estuvieron envidiosos de la comida y de no poder presenciar la lluvia de flores, Nagoya era uno de los mejores lugares para presenciar aquel espectáculo.

Isogai fue el encargado de torturar a nuestro tirano obligándolo a cantar la única canción que se sabía una y otra vez. Haciendo reír a todos los presentes y rabiar a Tetsuhiro por lo cerca que se encontraba de su Senpai.

Cuando por fin logro escaparse, Hiroto ocupó su lugar y le hacia segunda al zorro cantarin amante del karaoke.

Pero no eran los únicos que hacían rabiar al científico; ver al "Baka Aniki" de Morinaga y al idiota de Masaki le sacaba de quicio; pero sabía que no podía evitar su presencia. Eran su familia, y fuera como fuera la familia se apoyaba.

Y al final, ese par de bobos habían demostrado interés y aprecio por su, ahora oficialmente, ex-kohai.  
Aguantaría, ya después se la cobraría a Morinaga.

Y Morinaga...  
Él estaba feliz y bastante sorprendido; si alguien en su juventud le hubiera dicho que tendría tanta "familia" al terminar la escuela, no le hubiera creído...  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho que alcanzaría la atención de su Senpai le hubiera roto el corazón por mentirle tan cruelmente...

Habia llegado hace más de cinco años solo a esa ciudad, y ahora estaba a punto de dejarla... pero llevando consigo el apoyo de una "familia" que nunca había sentido.

La brisa nuevamente revolvió sus cabellos, y vio caer los cerezos frente a él.

Vio a su Senpai...  
\- Que tanto me ves?- Senpai lo vió a él sonrojado...  
Y en silencio compartieron una promesa... Y una sutil y cómplice sonrisa.  
Viniera lo que viniera con el futuro, lo resolverían... Juntos.

~§~

En esta y en cualquier otra vida, existen almas que sin quererlo se buscan y sin buscarlo se encuentran.  
La una complementa a la otra y buscan verle felíz... Siempre

Gracias por delirar conmigo. 


End file.
